If asked to name the single invention that has most profoundly affected modern civilization, one would have to consider the invention of the “toilet” to be among the top choices. Without the toilet, high-density cities would not have been possible and without the “portable toilet”, industrial, commercial and residential development would not be where it is today.
According to historical records, the portable toilet industry had its beginnings in the 1940's in the ship building yards around Long Beach, Calif. Laborers working on ships had to go to the shore or dock each time they had the need to use a toilet. It was eventually recognized by the ship builders that there was a great cost associated with workers having to go so far to simply use a toilet. To address this problem, a transportable wooden cabana containing a small holding tank was constructed and the first “portable toilet” was thus born. This unique concept soon spread to the construction industry and to organizers of large crowd events. While these first “portable toilets” were indeed cost effective in terms of worker productivity, they also had certain disadvantages. Since the first portable toilets were constructed of wood and metal, they were very heavy and thus, difficult to transport. Unfortunately, these first units also absorbed odors associated with the use of the units and were very difficult to keep clean and sanitary.
In the early 1970's, portable toilets made of fiberglass were introduced. These fiberglass toilets were lighter than wood and were therefore much easier to transport, however, they required more maintenance due to the brittle nature of the fiberglass material. In addition, the fiberglass material also absorbed odors from within the cabana and holding tank, thus quickly proving to be a poor choice of material for this purpose.
In the mid-1970's, portable toilets constructed of polyethylene were introduced. The use of polyethylene made portable toilets even more lightweight and durable. Also, since polyethylene, or “plastic”, is a non-porous and non-absorbing material, portable toilets constructed of this material were easier to clean and were not quite as offensive to the olfactory senses of the user or patron.
However, throughout the evolution of the portable toilet, one thing has remained constant—its basic design. The basic design for portable toilets has not changed since inception. Today's portable toilet remains essentially that of a self-contained, transportable “outhouse” constructed of molded plastic produced in a variety of colors. In many cases, chemicals have been added to the portable toilet's holding tank in an attempt to mask the foul odor and stench associated with these portable “outhouses”. However, the hard truth is that portable toilets of today either smell like strong chemicals or human waste, or a foul combination thereof. Even on a mild day, the odor within, or even near, these portable units can be so overpowering that it becomes virtually unbearable. Vent stacks have been added in some instances in an attempt to draw, or to allow to escape, some of the foul odors emanating from these units. Unfortunately, since these units employ open “outhouse type” designs, the addition of a vent stack to the unit does very little to help with the odor problem.
It would be expedient, therefore, to provide a new and improved portable toilet and sanitation system employing non-mechanical means for effectively flushing, collecting and storing human waste and employing a closed system design for effectively eliminating offensive odors.